


The Argument

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Queen Musichetta, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: What makes a good sandwich? The answer may surprise no one
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 3





	The Argument

Joly laid upside down on the couch, while Bossuet melted and became one with their couch. Today was rare but much looked forward to. It was a unique day where all three of them had the day off. Musichetta puttered, not one for shluffing off the day on the couch. It wasn't that the apartment was dirty or untidy, they all worked hard during the week to keep their home well kept. She was simply keeping enjoyably busy. But her boys were doing their favourite day-off activities: drinking Jack Daniels, smoking pot and making fun of the shopping channel.

“You know, vacuums are the mousetrap of our age,” Joly said, taking an upside down hit on his little pipe. It was his only weed trick but he had perfected it down to an science.

“Explain?” Bossuet said pouring another shot into his Slurpee.

“People are always trying to “perfect” it. You know that whole 'build a better mousetrap' gambit? It's the same with vacuum cleaners!”

Bossuet nodded sagely. There was a loud noise from the television that made them both jump, which was quite the feat for Joly, having to jump, starting at the top of his head. They watched the introduction of the hosts for the next product: some plastic containers that could keep sandwich lettuce fresh for three days. They burst into laughter at the preposterous claim, as the segment dragged on the laughter slowly died. They looked at each other with scheming eyes.

“We could use some new containers,” Bossuet said quietly and tenting his fingers

“We could. And I like sandwiches,” Joly said conspiratorially.

That's when Musichetta came in, after hearing the dropped voices and recognized the pattern. Their “Drunk Daze Days” was how they ended up with two Slap-Chops and three Magic Bullets. Having their phones confiscated earlier that day, they decided the closest they could get the containers is to make sandwiches of their own. They peeled themselves off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen.

They laid out four pieces of bread. Joly rifled through the fridge and pulled out mayo and ketchup and started globbing it onto the bread and mixing them. Bossuet paused his arranging lunch meat. They looked at each other sandwiches then at each other. And simultaneously said,

“What are you doing?” they were both confused by the question.

“Making a lettuce sandwich.” Joly replied.

“But lunch meat and cheese makes the best sandwiches.” Bossuet responded.

“But that will make a very dry sandwich.” Joly argued.

“But mayo makes the bread soggy and gooshes out when you bite into it,”

“It's supposed to keep the sandwich moist,”

“Oh, please never used 'moist' to describe things... it's a gross word. And besides, the meat does that and is much tastier,” Bossuet countered

“But! With no lettuce and mayo, there's no contrast in it. It's all one texture and temperature,” Joly said stabbing the air with his finger.

“Contrast doesn't matter as long as it tastes good, right? Food's about taste,” Bossuet said, firmly.

Musichetta strolled easily into the kitchen. She gave them each a peck on the cheek.

“You both have good points, but may I counter? Tacos are better, and I'm going out to get some. Wanna come?”

They looked at each other and grinned wide.

“Agreed!” they both exclaimed.


End file.
